


The King

by mlovely



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Eddie can't admit his feelings, Eddie sleeping around, M/M, Reddie, Richie can't take it anymore, im sorry, very angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlovely/pseuds/mlovely
Summary: This is based off of the song The King by Conan Gray





	The King

It was annoying, to say the least. But Richie wouldn’t dare admit this to Eddie. 

You see, Eddie has hit a new record. He now brings home a new guy almost every night. He tumbles in with a new, tall (although Richie would use the word ugly) stranger, smacking into the wall while lazily kissing their way to Eddie’s bedroom. The next few hours would lead to Richie angerly shoving his headphones in, desperate to drain out any and all sounds.

Richie could get behind the hookups. He’d find a way to put his past feelings away and he’d be happy for his best friend. But it wasn’t just the hookups. Eddie would sometimes bring some of these strangers to the Losers’ hangouts. This was what really got to him. Richie would never think of bringing anyone else into the group without asking; and Eddie was doing it a few times a month with new people each time! It was like he just didn’t care. Richie was sick of it. But this might just be the one time he keeps his trashmouth shut. 

Ever since Richie and Eddie met, they were attached at the hip. Richie would visit Eddie’s room most nights for long talks and a snuggle before they drifted to sleep. Eddie would always sit in Richie’s lap during movie nights with the Losers. They’d always stay longer than everyone else, wanting to prolong their time together. 

It wasn’t anything abnormal for them; they were just always ‘Trashmouth & his Eds’. It all probably started when Richie found Eddie in the middle of a panic attack one night. He knew exactly how to comfort him. He spoke softly and kindly, slowly easing in to embrace the smaller boy. He talked him down with a few breathing exercises and Eddie soon enough came out of it. From that moment on, they were inseparably close. Eddie was strong, and Richie told himself he had to make sure he’d be there just in case he wasn’t. Richie was loud and inappropriate, but Eddie would give everything to see his softer side again and again.

This was all until something just- changed. Richie wasn’t quite sure what, but he knew something was wrong. When he’d snake his hand around Eddie’s waist at the movies, Eddie would swarm away. Eddie started locking his door at night. Well, he actually started with texting Richie or leaving a note on the door that he wasn’t feeling well or some other excuse. But nonetheless, Richie ignored every hint and Eddie resorted to locking it. Despite sharing an apartment, there were days that they went without saying a word to each other. This absolutely killed Richie.

Thinking it was all his fault, Richie planned on talking to Eddie about it all. He thought maybe his jokes finally went too far. Or maybe his messy habits in the house. Maybe Eddie realized what was going on, and he wasn’t into him like that. But each and every one of these worries left his mind when Richie accidentally walked in on Eddie’s first one night stand.

That was a few months ago, though. Richie knew he should just move on; Eddie obviously doesn’t like him. But that wasn’t what he wanted. What he wanted was to get drunk and think about how much he wishes he was wrapped around Eddie right now. And that’s exactly what he did. 

After waking up from his afternoon nap, Richie threw on some jeans, grabbed his jacket and headed out. He couldn’t risk running into Eddie on the way out. He decided to call Beverly and meet her at the nearest bar down the street, and she gladly accepted, estimating her arrival in about 15 minutes. 

Since the night Richie walked in on Eddie with another boy, Beverly has been by his side as much as she could. She even offered him a spot at her apartment ‘until things glossed over’. But as each month went on, it became clear that nothing was getting settled anytime soon. Still, Richie was thankful to have her. 

He sat on the curb beside the bar until he heard a familiar “Richie! Baby!”. This made him immediately jump to his feet and swing his arm around Beverly’s shoulders. “Are ya ready to party, Bevvie? Cause I sure am”

“God, please don’t make me clean up any puke tonight. You know Elle’s still mad at me for that, you loser” She teased, poking a finger into Richie’s side as they entered the bar. Elle was Beverly’s roommate, and she hated it when Richie would accompany Beverly home after their long nights at the bar. Beverly refused to let Richie walk home alone drunk, though. 

“So what did the guy look like this time? Brunette? Or possibly an exact clone of you?- I swear each one gets closer and closer to looking like you” Beverly wasted no time, getting straight to the point as they ordered their drinks and sat down. 

“I left before he even had the chance to bring another guy in. I- I don’t wanna talk about him, okay? I wanna party Bevvie” He nudged her shoulder, wiggling his eyebrows a bit.   
“Rich, you can’t just ignore this. It’s been months; you either talk to him or go fuck someone else” 

Richie shifted in his seat, clearly not liking what he was hearing. “If you’re gonna talk like that just go home. I said I don’t wanna talk like that, okay?”

“Come on, don’t be like that. I’m just trying to be here, you know I’m right” She lifted her arm to Richie’s shoulder in an attempt to calm the situation. 

“You know what?” Richie stumbled off his stool, and took a final drink. “I think I’ll just go home. Talk to you later” 

“Rich- No, wait up!”

Richie scrambled through the crowd as fast as possible, angerly pushing them to each side. Once he got outside, it had gotten a little darker than when they arrived. He decided he’d take the long way home and walk. He shuffled through his pocket for his earphones and shoved them forcefully into his ears, hitting shuffle on his favorite playlist. 

This was what Richie did best. He’d drink and push the world away. He wasn’t exactly proud of it, but it’s all he knew. After all, blaring music through your headphones while lazily walking home from a bar you just left your friend at wasn’t that terrible, was it?

He took every back road possible, the smallest steps and even went in a few circles to ensure he would miss Eddie’s late night friend. He just wanted to lock himself in his room for a few days- weeks- whatever it took to forget it all. Forget the way Eddie used to look at him. Forget the way his heart jumped when Eddie would play with his hair. Forget Eddie. Eddie. Eddie. Eddie. 

Richie unlocked the door, and was greeted with Eddie lying on the living room couch watching some movie. “I didn’t see you leave” Eddie whispered, pausing the movie. 

“Oh. Sorry?” 

“Wanna watch with me? It’s Shrek, your favorite” Eddie gestured to the cushion next to him, ignoring the obvious attitude laced in Richie’s previous response. 

“No thanks. Tired” Richie scoffed, finding his way to his room. He avoided eye contact once Eddie’s face dropped, and he tried to ignore what that meant. 

He reached his room and slumped immediately into his covers. As he was taking off his shoes, he heard his door open a little. 

“Hey” 

“Do you not knock?” Richie continued untying his laces, refusing to look up at the smaller boy in front of him. 

“You’re right I’m sorry. I just- can we talk?” Eddie sat at the edge of the bed and Richie can’t help but think this is the closest they’ve been in ages. 

“About what? Shouldn’t you be fucking some guy right now?” Richie’s heart clenched at the silence that followed his question. He knew he shouldn’t have said that, but he couldn’t quite muster up the courage to apologize. 

“I don’t want them, Rich. I don’t” He scooted closer to Richie, letting their arms just barely brush. 

“What do you what?” Richie finally let his eyes meet Eddie’s gaze.

“Can we just watch a movie? Like we used to?” Richie softened. This was what he wanted, right? All he had to say was a simple yes. Eddie was right here asking for things to go back to before. This is exactly what he wanted. And Eddie wanted it, too. 

“If you don’t take all the blankets” He grinned, getting up to claim the first spot on the couch. Eddie followed close behind with his own mile wide smile. 

Eddie started rewinding the movie back to the beginning, leaning more into Richie so that he was practically laying on him. Richie tensed at the long missed affection. “This okay ‘Chee?” Eddie leaned away a bit so they were face to face. 

“Yeah, yeah totally okay” Richie swallowed an aching whimper for Eddie to be on him again. Eddie was still looking at him, though, not moving. It was like he was trying to read Richie’s face. He lifted a hand to cup Richie’s cheek, rubbing circles with his thumb. “God I missed you” He smiled- teeth and all. Richie wanted to lean in and kiss him. So he did. He shouldn’t have, but he did.   
Eddie’s hands wrapped around his neck, making their way up into his hair as he kissed back immediately. Richie’s hands roamed aimlessly all over Eddie. His mind was going crazy. It heated up fast until Eddie suddenly pulled away, giggling on Richie’s lips. 

“What, Eds? What’s so funny?” Richie teased, resting his hands onto the boy’s hips. 

“Rich we should go to bed. It’s late” He shifted off of Richie, turning off the tv once he got to his feet. 

“Huh? You started that”

“No, you kissed me Rich. Look, it’s fine. I just don’t think we should do that, alright? Let’s get to bed” He started pulled the blanket off Richie.

“No what are you kidding?” Richie finally got up, not sure of how far he wanted to get into this. 

“Rich, come on. Bed” Eddie gave him a sympathetic look. And that is what made him close him mouth before responding. Eddie didn’t get it at all. 

“No. Don’t do that. When are you gonna admit it Eddie!” The smaller boy flinched at the lack of nickname. 

“Admit what?” Eddie continued cleaning up the living room, avoiding eye contact. 

“You like me. You get that, right? And you keep trying to avoid it, and quite honestly I don’t get why. We can do something” Richie quieted, aching to see Eddie’s face. He pulled him over so they were face to face, his anger softening at the sight. “I like you too, Eds. Please just talk to me.” He brought a hand up to Eddie’s cheek, feeling more and more sober the longer they were touching. 

They stayed like that for a few moments, neither of them knowing what to say. But Eddie finally broke the silence, slowly easing Richie’s hand off of him. 

“Richie.. I’m sorry if I gave you the wrong idea. I’m just not into you” 

With each word Richie’s heart beat faster, and he began to feel his eyes burn with tears. 

“Richie I really am flattered, but I just don’t feel the same. W-we can still be friends though, right? I mean I can give you time, but I still want my best friend” Eddie ended with a hopeful smile, eyes lighting up. 

“You think we’re friends?” Richie backed up, stumbling on his own lanky figure. “You think any of the other Losers let me come into their bed and cuddle all night? You think any of them ask me to hold their hand and hold them during scary movies? You think friends kiss like that!?” His tears were now streaming steadily down his face. His throat burned as he started to think about staying in the apartment any longer. 

He stormed to his room, ignoring all of Eddie’s pleas. He stuffed everything he needed for work the next day, and started for the front door. 

“’Chee, come on. Please. We can talk about this. Please, you said you wanna talk, let’s talk. Please just sit. Put that down.” Eddie tried to grab for the bag Richie was holding, but failed as the boy yanked it out of reach. 

Richie turned to yell once more, but he paused as he saw the boy in front of him. Eddie’s eyes, too were now bloodshot and wet. His heart somehow fell even further at the thought of him making Eddie cry. Eddie took his silence as a sign to keep pleading. “Please. Stay with me. I love you Rich, we can talk about this. 

Richie wiped his tears onto his sleeve. “Don’t you dare say you love me.” He lightly slammed the door, flinching at the thought of Eddie’s reaction. He let his eyes well up with tears as he walked to Beverly’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this written for awhile and I wasn't sure if I wanted to add to it or not. Let me know if you want any more to this (it'd probably just be another chapter to finish it off less angsty)


End file.
